Lienna
Class Tree Tier 0 - Helper This class has the ability to help units away from danger, and to safety sufficiently. She is effective in scavanging the battlefield for items dropped, or on the bodies of the fallen. She's a wonderful cook, and a fast learner when it comes to home-making. But in most anything that applies to battle, she knows nothing of it, other than that it is some dangerous business. Tier 1 - Friend An upgrade from Helper in the fact that she gets better growth stats, and can now use a Baton. A baton being, like a very small staff, but different from a simple wand. She can use this to attack enemies with magic; the orb on the top of the staff requires to be recharged by a magical tome every so often. Although it lasts longer than a simple magic tome, it uses less magic; thus, even with a high magic, this unit will not be able to do significant damage to the enemy. However, her critical and skill rates are high, and her speed is decent. Lienna uses light magic. Tier 2 - Hope Her baton can now be used to heal, and contain more magic energy within, so that she can still hold light magic in her grasp. Her magic attacks are stronger, so she can't attack as many times as she used to without needing a recharge, but it's a plus if you like using her on the battlefield. She can now dress herself in heavier robes, yet it doesn't effect her speed; this helps with her defenses a little bit. Her critical rate is still pretty high at this point. Tier 3 - Angel She can now transform into an angelic form; her fancy attire consists of the colors white and gold. She has white wings that she can use to fly, or for evasion and quick bursts of speed. Her baton is a little bigger, and can hold enough magical energy for two tomes and a healing staff, or one tome and a mend staff, or one tome and two healing staves, or three magic tomes, or a mend staff and a healing staff, or three healing staves. She can now also use anima magic. Appearance She prefers to keep her yellow hair in a boys' cut, much like her brother, Gray. She wears a simple, brown tunic and breeches, with a brown sash tied around her waist. She wears a necklace with a yellow chain, and a wooden, star-shaped charm, around her neck at all times. Personality She's sensitive, but not emotional. She's very caring, to the point where she worries about most everything, even if it's nothing to be worried about. She's generally a quiet person, very supportive, and encouraging, but she puts herself down a lot because she knows she's not as useful as everyone else. She's a gentle-spirit, considerate of others, and thoughtful. History Her mother was placed into a special home shortly after Lienna and Gray were born, because she was said to be "spiritually ill". Lienna visited her often with her brother, wanting to take care of her, but she was always denied the chance because she was "to young", as the attendents said. She knew her mother hated it there, but poor Lienna didn't know what to do about it. Her father was very out-spoken about how her mother was never going to get better; he said it was unfortunate, but there was simply no way. In a way, he was right. When Lienna was the age of 10, they received a message from the special home that Lienna's mother had committed suicide, leaving only her Will as a note. Lienna was given the charm that her mother had made for her during one of the homes' craft activities, and she charishes it still. A week after her mothers funeral, her father mysteriously disappeared. Gray and Lienna waited for a few weeks for him to come home, but when he never showed up, and when the house was low on food and the villagers high in suspicions, they decided to run away, so they wouldn't be split up in the orphanage system. It's only because of kind donations from churches or gentle souls that Gray and Lienna survived their first year on their own. Their second, Lienna and Gray took up a knack for performing odd jobs. Lienna is a good cook and gardener, and helped Gray build their temporary shelters throughout their travels. RP History Nightmare's Dream She has not yet appeared. Supports Miles © Windwarrior234 Julian © HarrPWNSall Hope © Windwarrior234 Gray © amanda2324 Enjyu © amanda2324 Copyright amanda2324 of the FE RP message board